Alpha Raptor
by Ezra Verwayn
Summary: After being chosen as the head of Velociraptor Research in the new Jurassic Park, Owen Grady, gets experimented on. Now known as an Alpha Raptor to most of the dinosaurs in the park how is his experience there? SLASH! OwenxZach!
1. Chapter 1

Henlo Nuggies! So this is my first Jurassic Park/World fanfiction and I had recently read 'Raptor' by Chasyn which inspired this fanfiction! So please go show that fic some love, but I do hope that you like this one as well!

Fic Warnings: Slash, Alpha!Kink, Age Difference, Slight Underage (17), Blood, Gore, Cute Raptors!

Chapter Warning: None

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Jurassic Park/World it belongs to its rightful owners. I am just making this for entertainment only and I make no profit in making this.

I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

When Owen Grady was told that he was scouted to be an employee of a new Jurassic Park he thought he was just going to be a security guard or a janitor seeing as the only education he had was from high school. He went straight from school and into the Navy seeing as that was the only option in getting out of his small hometown of Chattanooga, Tennessee. But when he got to the island that the park was going to be at he was surprised to be told that instead of being someone in janitorial services or a security guard he was instead told that he was going to be the head of the Velociraptor research.

Owen was surprised that one day while he was setting up his living quarters that Miss Claire Dearing, well since she was the only one that knew where he lived he wasn't very surprised it was her that came to find him, came and got him to show him where the science department was. It was there that he was introduced to the first group of eggs. He was excited. Ecstatic even that he was given the chance observe the four eggs from their incubator, but he wasn't able to take them home. He was told that they needed constant looking after and that he didn't have the time to do it.

A month had passed since Owen was introduced to the eggs and each one hatched one week after another. The first one to hatch was a little green baby raptor that he instantly fell in love with and decided to name her Peridot. She had beautiful grey eyes and blue stripes running down her back. He got to spend one wondrous week with her before she passed. The next egg hatched to a little black boy with electric blue eyes and his tail tip was white, he was named Bolt, but he passed as well a few days after hatching. The last two eggs molded and deflated before the little raptors could even attempt to get out. He was told that the fetus' in those two hadn't reached a maturity level to even be viable out of their egg.

A few weeks after the last eggs were claimed dead Dr. Henry Wu, the head scientist in genetics and development of the eggs, had approached him with a solution on how they could get viable eggs. The Doctor claimed that it was an easy procedure, as he had told him that all he needed was some spinal fluid and bone marrow from him as well as some blood, but what the Doctor didn't tell him was that while he was under he was exposed to the same DNA sequence that they used for the creation of raptors.

The effects of the exposure began to show a little bit after the procedure. The first thing Owen noticed was that he started to feel the weather differently than he use to notice it. It was fall for the park meaning that the temperatures were lowering to a cool sixty most days, but to him he was shivering and wearing layers as he tried to warm up during the colder weather even though a few days prior he was wearing shorts and t-shirts.

The next effect he noticed was that his skin was drier. He blamed it on the weather of course, but his skin in some areas began to flake off. He started to freak out when his flaked off skin revealed a light brown tone of scales. They blended in with his skin so thankfully he didn't have to try very hard to hide them away. After finding the scales that covered his inner thighs, ribs, stomach, throat, inner wrists, down his spine, and chest Owen went straight to Dr. Wu to find out what the man did to him.

It was an experiment.

He was a fucking experiment.

He got so angry at Dr. Wu that the final effect showed itself. Owen partially changed into a Raptor. His entire body was covered in scales. His teeth had sharpened as well as his nails and his pupils went from rounded to slits in seconds. His spine hurt something fierce and he found out it was because a tail, the same color of scales that he had found on the rest of his body, that had grown from the base of his spine. It wasn't words that left his throat either. A roar so loud it blasted the glass in the room making it shatter into thousand little pieces. He was just thankful that they were alone when he approached the Doctor.

After the change he demanded that the Doctor kept this quiet, but preform tests so he could find out what he could do. They figured out that he wasn't going to be able to be cured, but that didn't bother him any longer. He had the time to wrap his head around the idea during the tests; he had time to wrap his head around that he was never going to have a regular life ever again.

The tests showed that he was able to run up to 40 miles an hour in one go, he had greater stamina, his bones strengthened, his skin toughened, his teeth were able to bite through bone, his eyes adapted to see in the dark as well as see heat signatures of things that gave off heat. His tail was a powerful hitter and helped him balance when in his Raptor form. He found out during a trip through the park that certain species of dinosaurs were afraid of him now, while others flocked to him, and others tried to eat him, like Rexy, the resident half blind T-Rex of the park. It was also during the trip that he learned that he could understand what the dinosaurs were saying to each other, but it wasn't in perfect English. It was broken and they never spoke in full sentences.

He was called Alpha by several of the dinosaurs that flocked him and that just made the raptor side of him purr and preen with the attention to his status. During these tests he had also found that he developed a taste for raw off the bone meat and the fresher it was the better it was. He still needed and wanted vegetables so thankfully he wasn't a complete dinosaur. He still had to satisfy the need for his human side and he slowly learned how to balance the two sides.

A few months after the procedure Dr. Wu told him that there were four eggs incubating. Owen forced the man to let him take the eggs to his home once the harder shells formed around the eggs instead of the soft membrane it had during the contraceptive phase. The Doctor had no choice but to let him once the man admitted that it was his raptor that urged him to do it. His raptor side was still new to the both of them and since he had never felt this way even around other eggs Dr. Wu consented to leaving the eggs with him.

The first thing Owen did after setting up the equipment and the incubators in his mobile home was change to his raptor form and sniff each egg. They smelled of antiseptic and humans that weren't him. He let out a harsh growl as he took in the eggs, the four of them were different from each other, though not as different from each other like the last four was.

The first egg, and the largest, was dark blue grey in color with white and black stripes interrupting the blue grey of the egg. He had dubbed that one to be called Blue.

The second egg was green and black. He decided to call that one Charlie.

The third egg was a solid teal color with no other colors on the egg. He named it Delta.

The last egg, and smallest, was similar to Blue's egg, but it didn't have white on it instead it had brown coloring to it. After a moment of thought he named it Echo.

Owen studied as much as he could about caring for the eggs. Both during the incubation process and afterward. During the incubation process the eggs needed to keep warm and dry. Absolutely no water was to come in contact since it could cause the eggs to mold thanks to the bacteria that coated the eggs. Speaking to the eggs gave the developing fetus' the time to imprint on the sounds of the one that will take care of it. The imprinting in incubation was just as important as imprinting after the hatching. It told the fetus it was safe to hatch. That there was no danger.

During hatching it was important that the fetus got no help getting out of the egg it were to be strong enough survive out of the egg. After the hatchling is fully out it was okay to touch, but the hatchling needs to fully absorb the yolk still on its skin to get full nutrients and its first meal needed to have its own egg blended into it.

It was a simple, yet complicated process as it seemed like the eggs, after six weeks in his care, wanted to hatch one after another. The first egg to hatch was Blue. His little girl came out of her egg stumbling and chirping as her blue scales started absorbing the sticky yolk. Her eyes shone a beautiful amber that studied him as much as he was studying her. "Blue," he said softly as he smiled. He was quick to get her food together along with her powdered egg and she was just as quick to devour it.

Owen spent the next few hours cuddled to his girl as his raptor preened. According to Raptor Owen his little girl was healthy and strong. He didn't see any reason why she would die. It meant that Owen did everything right in taking care of the eggs.

It was a few moments after Blue had woken from her food induced nap that the second and third egg hatched one right after another. The second hatchling was teal with amber eyes, "Delta," he said as he set Blue down for a moment to study his other little girl. The third egg hatched was the Blue look alike, but Owen could tell the difference between his girls, "Echo," he called out.

He quickly made their food as they played with their older sister and without him realizing it they had established a pack order, well that was until the last egg hatched. It goes from Blue to Delta and then it was Echo. He held Blue while the other two ate and he looked over the last egg. It was still warm and the machine it was hooked up to still had its heartbeat going strong so he wasn't too worried about it.

But it took the last egg two weeks to hatch. The three girls that had already hatched were already bigger than their hatching day and he was afraid that the last egg, Charlie would get bullied since it would be the smallest. His fear was unneeded since after his beautiful green and black girl, "Charlie," he claimed as she hatched was quickly taken under Blue's paw. It was as if Blue knew his fear and she kept the other two from getting to Charlie. He got her to eating as the other three played with hard toys as they were teething to get their adult teeth. It was a few weeks after Charlie's hatching that they established their final pack order. It was Blue, Delta, Charlie, then Echo.

Charlie had shot up in size since her hatching and quickly got to the size of her sisters even though Blue was still the largest of the four. Owen had to admit even though all four of them were his babies he especially babied Blue. She was his little girl and he loved her to pieces. She realized this and she tried her hardest to get her sisters in line when he needed them to be. After they all settled down in his little home he quickly realized that his raptor side was quite content with their little family.

Finally after almost a year of loneliness he finally had a pack to call his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Henlo Nuggies! So this is my first Jurassic Park/World fanfiction and I had recently read 'Raptor' by Chasyn which inspired this fanfiction! So please go show that fic some love, but I do hope that you like this one as well!

Fic Warnings: Slash, Alpha!Kink, Age Difference, Slight Underage (17), Blood, Gore, Cute Raptors!

Chapter Warning: I've decided to push the timeline a bit and switch a few things around. It'll all get explained in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Jurassic Park/World it belongs to its rightful owners. I am just making this for entertainment only and I make no profit in making this.

I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to leave a review!

A/N: I do want to point out something. Someone PM'd me about the punctuation (') in some of the words throughout the fic. I'm using the apostrophe (') correctly when showing possession such as when I use girls' or Owens'. If something is typed out as girl's it is said as 'girl is' and not showing possession to something and it's the same with Owen. I'm saying something is Owens', a possession, not that 'Owen is'. Possession apostrophes are different than Contraction apostrophes. Please look it up if this doesn't make sense to you.

Here Desperate Fan! An update! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

About a month after his girls' hatching Owen was faced with a dilemma. Blue was already half a year old and reached his waist while his other girls were just a few inches shy of her height so not only were they experiencing growing pains; his girls were going through their teething phase. Owen couldn't count the amount of shoes, tables, mattresses, and other home items that he had to replace thanks to the four raptors in his care. The phase all started with Blue when he noticed a few missing teeth on his bed and that she was more irritable than usual, but thankfully she had new teeth already grown halfway through so she wasn't going to be toothless.

It was after Blues' phase, after she had gotten all of her adult teeth, that Delta and Echo started theirs and they were worst than their older sister. Delta was more bite-y than usual as she wanted to tear into anything to get the pain to stop and Echo just cried throughout the night not letting any of them get any rest. Owen had gotten fed up and decided to try get them to chew on frozen logs of meat and bone instead of his shoes since he thought it would be the same concept to a baby teething on those cold plastic rings. After a few tries the girls got the hang of it and they had finally gotten a good nights sleep since the frozen meat soothed Echo enough to fall asleep.

Owen had gotten quite a few pictures of Echo falling asleep with half of the frozen meat hanging out of her mouth.

With the newly found frozen meat logs Charlies' teething phase was a breeze, and now that his girls all had their adult teeth he had changed their food from the already cut up meat, that was easy for them to chew, to full carcasses that they could tear up. He also made note not to get between his girls and their hunt as he had noticed the wild predator look in their eye once they had a free running prey to capture.

When the girls got to the size of small tigers Owen had to admit he needed help with caring for them and so he put forward the option to recruit one of his friends, Barry Sembéne. It took a while and a few background checks, but two weeks later he got a call to go meet his partner at the docks.

It took some time for his girls to get use to the dark skinned man, but they warmed up to him enough to listen to some of his commands. It had helped that Barry had taken care of a sick Echo when she had gotten stuck outside during a storm. Owen was still their favorite though. After Barry had gotten into their routine Owen was informed that the girls' paddock was ready for him to inspect and it was not a moment too soon. Delta had decided to get into a fight with Echo over a place to sleep since she wanted to sleep near the heater Owen had in his home since they all liked the warmer than spring temperatures. In the end of the fight Owen was left with half a mobile home.

It took some convincing, but he was able to talk Claire into getting some guys to build him a place where his mobile home once stood as he took the girls to the paddock. His once small home nearly doubled in size as he asked for a space for any other hatchlings he might have as well as a spot he could bask in his reptile form in secret. But the building process did have its downs since he had to stay in the parks' hotel he was surrounded by other workers and business people and it made his reptile side nervous and antsy. He was forced to stay in his room most of the time or out in the paddock with his girls.

His new house was built out of a dark wood since they had an abundance of it around and had three bedrooms all soundproof along with two bathrooms, one an ensuite, and the other a guest, a kitchen with a dining area, living room, hatchling room/nursery, laundry room, and a special room with a heated light for basking during rainy/cloudy days for the hatchlings, but it was also for him to bask in, well not that he told anyone that he would use it.

He never really realized how lonely he was when he was home once the house was completely built. It was quiet; like really quiet and it was close to driving him insane. He ended up having to play sounds of his girls talking and playing just so he wouldn't transform and storm the park for them. It was during one of these quiet days that his normal quiet day routine was interrupted.

"Owen!"

The hybrid man turned and looked out of his window from his kitchen to see a red headed female that he called boss getting out of a park jeep. He sighed and set his mug down that had fresh coffee in it before turning off his tv which was playing raptor sounds from his girls. He made it to the door and opened it before Claire had a chance to knock.

"Yeah?" he asked once they were face to face.

"I need a really huge favor," she said as she was ushered inside. Taking a look around she was shocked since she hadn't been here since Owen had first came to the park.

Owen showed her to the kitchen and once again grabbed his mug and offered to make a cup for her. After she denied it they both sat down at the dark wood table in the dining area. "So, what's the favor and what am I getting out of it?" he asked before taking a careful sip of coffee. It was early in the morning and he needed the caffeine to wake up.

"Well, next month is my youngest nephews' birthday and he had requested that the trip he wanted to take for it was to the park. During his birthday month I am tied down with meetings and organizers for the park so that we can open up on time for the summer," she explained as she stared down the raptor wrangler and didn't say anything about him just being in pajama pants since it was his day off, "I need someone to show my nephews around during that month and I need you to do that. You're the only one I can trust to watch them besides Zara, and I need her with me."

Owen looked at her before looking at the calender beside him. On it was a few things marked, but most importantly was the date marked. It was the last day of the month. "You're cutting asking someone real close there Claire," Owen said as he reached over and flipped it over to look into the next month. Seeing only a few days marked, which were his free days where Barry takes care of the girls and the days he usually basks in reptile form to calm that side down.

"I know," she said as she placed her head down on her head and Owen could clearly see how stressed she was, "Can you do it?"

With a sigh he let his calender fall before settling back down on his chair. "Yeah," he replied before taking a sip of his cooled down coffee, "I got a few things to do those days, but I can do it. When are they coming in?"

"Tomorrow, after lunch," she said as she stood up and gave Owen, who was very surprised, a hug, "I'll text you the details, oh!" she stopped and turned around from where she was heading to the front door, "Can they stay here with you? The hotel is going through some electrical renovations and so there won't be any a/c or power."

Owen looked at her exasperated but gave in when she gave him a pleading look, "Fine, but you're footing the bill for food expenses!" he expressed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll pay for everything this next month," she said as she looked at him gratefully, "Don't worry about bills or anything. I'll pay for it all! Thank you!" Owen sighed as he watched her walk out of him home and into the jeep. He kept staring out of the window as she drove off and gave a small wave when he saw her wave at him.

"Well, what am I gonna tell my girls," he muttered to himself before pouring cold coffee down the drain.

* * *

"I want to go to Jurassic Park for my birthday trip this year!"

The clattering of dishes stopped as a woman turned to look at the little boy standing by the kitchen counter. "What?" a small statured woman as she looked at her youngest son. She had blond hair and blue eyes, "Gray you know we can't afford tickets! And this late of the month your father and I-"

"Aunt Claire said she'd pay for all of it," Gray said interrupting what his mother was about to say.

Karen Mitchell turned to fully face her son, "And when have you spoken to your Aunt? You know she only has one day a month to relax and today isn't that day?"

"I used her office number to talk to her! And she made time to talk to me about it," Gray said as he folded his arms, "She said that she would pay for me and Zach to go before the park was open and that we could stay the entire month! She would pay for everything! The ticket for the airplane, the ticket for the ferry, the food and other things we need, and! Since it's my birthday she said me and Zach can go explore the park and everything for free! She has a place for us and someone to look after us when she had business to do. Mom! Please! You can Dad could have some time for yourselves!"

Karen looked at her son before letting out a sigh and opened her arms up. Gray ran into them and hugged her tightly just as she did to him. "Your Aunt really said that?" she asked as she ran her hand through his ginger locks and when she felt him nod she said, "Alright. I'll agree if and only if you and Zach get your rooms cleaned, fully cleaned, and clean the kitchen tonight after dinner."

Gray beamed up at her and nodded, "I'll tell Zach!" he leaned up on his tippy toes and kissed his mothers cheek before rushing out of the room.

"That boy," she murmured before turning back to where she was preparing lunch.

* * *

"Zach!" Gray yelled before opening the door to his brothers' room, "You won't believe what we are doing for my birthday month!"

Entering the room Gray saw that his brother was doing chin ups in his closet doorway. For an almost twelve year old he had to admit his brother had a body to die for. He was well muscled and really fit for his age and Gray wanted a body like that when he was Zachs' age. "What," Zach grunted as he pulled himself up some more. The way he usually acted made him seem like he didn't care about what his brother was saying, but he actually did care. He just wasn't the best in showing emotions to his little brother.

"We're going to Jurassic Park for my birthday month!" Gray exclaimed loudly making his brother drop to the ground, on his feet thankfully, and stare at him in shock.

"What?" he asked one more time.

"We, uh, are going to Jurassic Park for my birthday month," Gray reiterated as he clasped his hands behind his back, "Oh! You need to pack! Aunt Claire said we'll get on the plane tomorrow to get to the town with the ferry! She said if there are no delays on the plane we should be at the park by that night."

Zach stared at his brother in silence which after a few moments caused the younger male to fidget in place. "So you're telling me," Zach started before clearing his throat, "that you managed to call Aunt Claire and convince her to get us into Jurassic Park before it even opens?"

Gray looked at him with wide eyes as he took in the soft calm tone of his brothers' voice as he spoke. After a moment he nodded and licked his lips. "Yup," he said putting an emphasis on the 'p' as he reached up and pulled his hair out of his face.

"How?"

"I uh called her on her office phone three days ago and she made time to talk to me for about half and hour. During that time I asked her if you and I can coming over for my birthday month," Gray said explaining, "She told me via email earlier today that she would pay for everything for us. Food, accommodation, tickets, and we'll be able to do anything in the park for free!"

"Seriously," Zach murmured before taking a deep breath, "Fine. Go away so I can pack. How long we staying?"

"A whole month! And Mom said you need to really clean your room to go and we have to clean the kitchen!" Gray exclaimed as he beamed at his older brother. Without another word backed out of the room and ran to his own to start packing. Zach sighed and ruffled his sweat soaked hair as he gave himself a note to ask Gray what time they were leaving in the morning. Grabbing his phone he sent a text to his 'girlfriend' Amy.

_So Imma be gone for a month. Maybe more._

**Uh… ok?**

_Just letting you know because I can't be your cover for the next month. You'll have to be careful when visiting your gf._

**Got it. Where are you going?**

_Gray got our Aunt to let us come to Jurassic Park early for his birthday. Like before opening early. We'll be there for the next month._

**That's so sick. Take pics?**

_We'll see. Gotta go and pack. Leaving in the morning._

**Ok! Bye!**

_See ya._

Zach cleared his throat before digging through his clothes for some sweats and a tank top so he could shower. After cleaning up he quickly packed a couple of bags, one for clothes while the other had toiletries, and his backpack that he packed his electronics. Well, he'd put his laptop in it before he went to bed, but he made sure to grab his camera. His Uncle had gotten it for him for his birthday before he passed away. He cherished the thing.

The rest of the day seemed to go by too slowly for him as Gray, who sought him out the entire day, decided he was going to start spouting out fact after fact about what he knew about the Park. It was a miracle that his mother had managed to distract Gray long enough for him to get a nap in seeing as his little brother had given him a headache with all the facts he was spewing out.

By the time his dad got home from work he was fed up with Gray and decided to lock himself in his room until dinner leaving Gray to knock on his door every half hour before his mother told Gray to leave him alone. He used his time wisely of course if watching gay porn on his laptop was time used wisely, but Zach didn't know when he would get the next opportunity to do it.

After being somewhat satiated he went about cleaning, but thankfully he wasn't really messy so all he needed to do was pick up some clothes and throw away a few bottles. He went to the laundry room and washed the clothes he wanted for the next month just before Mom called for them for dinner. He had found out after dinner that they were to head out at six to make sure they got to their plane at nine.

He honestly was ready for a month of not hiding himself since his brother knew he preferred males to females. As he fell asleep, after packing and double checking his bags, he couldn't help but feel as though something was going to go so wrong, yet so right.


	3. Chapter 3

Henlo Nuggies! So this is my first Jurassic Park/World fanfiction and I had recently read 'Raptor' by Chasyn which inspired this fanfiction! So please go show that fic some love, but I do hope that you like this one as well!

Fic Warnings: Slash, Alpha!Kink, Age Difference, Slight Underage (17), Blood, Gore, Cute Raptors!

Chapter Warning: I've decided to push the timeline a bit and switch a few things around. It'll all get explained in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Jurassic Park/World it belongs to its rightful owners. I am just making this for entertainment only and I make no profit in making this.

I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

Owen was annoyed.

Scratch that.

He was pissed.

He had gotten up early to make sure his home was ready for two kids to stay over. He had cleaned his house from top to bottom, put clean sheets on the beds, filled the pantry and fridge with food and drinks, and he even prepped his girls on what was going on for the next month. Needless to say they weren't happy that he had to entertain two others and be away from them.

Now the reason he was pissed, Claire had called him and told him that instead of her nephews arriving at lunch like she thought; they were getting there after dark. He had told his girls that he wouldn't be able to see them today and he didn't want to tell them one thing then go back on what he said. With a heavy sigh he left the dock and got in his jeep before heading to the central hub of the park.

Even though he had been here nearly a year he hadn't really gotten to know the other handlers seeing as he was occupied with his girls. He knew that Rexy, their resident nearly blind T-Rex, had a male handler, Luca, that was about his age. The Triceratops had one main handler, a girl named Sara, and three other assistant handlers since the pack was large. There was the one older handler, John, for the Gasparinisaura, the smallest Ornithopod, and of course there were the handlers for the Aviary. There was also a handler, an Australian named Steve, for the Sarcosuchus, the bigger, meaner, and faster ancestor of the modern crocodiles, and the Deinosuchus, the larger, faster, and meaner ancestor of the alligators.

Without much thought he drove away from the central hub and to Rexys' exhibit to see the old girl. He had visited her a few times, and each time the giant carnivore tried to either eat him, or challenge him, and he guessed it was because of all the other smaller dinos calling him Alpha. Either way, he liked to visit her because despite the fact she wanted to eat him he thought she was beautiful. Just like his girls.

Exiting his car, after parking it and turning it off, Owen walked into the employee only door to Rexys' exhibit. He wondered around for a moment and spotted the usual maintenance doors and break room like he had in his own. He saw an office door too, but didn't go it because the lights were off. It wasn't until he saw the tunnel leading to the upper walkways into Rexys' paddock that he saw her handler.

Luca stood looking over the railing into the T-Rex paddock as the giant carnivore ate her meal. He had dark brown hair shaved down with with a little longer on top, and his eyes were an interesting shade of coke bottle green. "Hey," Owen said a little softly so he would alert Rexy while she ate.

Luca looked over and saw Owen before answering back with a slightly confused toned, "Hello."

"I'm Owen. In charge of the Velociraptors," he said holding a hand out for the other man to shake.

"Luca, Rexys' caretaker," Luca said shaking it before dropping his hand, "What brings you around here? Not seen you since your first tour through here."

Owen let out a small chuckle, "It's as you said, haven't been around since my first tour. Decided to look around and check the other dinos. I've been busy raising Velociraptors. One moment they're babies and the next they're almost towering over you. It's been a long year," he answered as he leaned against the railing.

Luca let out a huff, "At least I didn't have to raise Mama here," he said gesturing to Rexy, "I don't think I could have raised her. Or any dinos for that matter. You've got balls."

"It's easier than you think," Owen said giving Luca a cheeky smile, "Though the teething phase was the worst. Since they hatched at different times it was four months straight of teething. Went through so many shoes and mattresses,"

"Serious?"

Owen nodded and let out a small laugh before replying, "When they got a bit larger they destroyed my mobile house so I had to get a new house built."

Luca shook his head and turned to Owen and said, "Steel ones."

They stood in silence for a moment before bursting out in laughter causing Rexy to roar for getting interrupted.

After leaving Luca and the now angry T-Rex he decided to get something to eat. He swung by his favorite burger place to get a cheeseburger with all the fixings before heading to his other favorite food place to get queso blanco, salsa, and an order of chips. After getting his food he headed back home. He decided he had enough socializing for the day and that he would chill at home before heading back to the docks.

Settling down on his couch he munched on his chips and dip as he went through his phone while the tv played in the background. It was of course monitored, using a chip on the back of his phone, until opening day. Afterward he was able to post things about his girls. It was a good thing that he kept pictures of his girls since they were babies. He was desperate to post them and show the world his lovely girls.

Digging into his burger he shuffled through his social media to what was going on in the world past this island he was on. He of course had Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, and Snapchat. He saw several of his friends that were still in the force were posting. He saw family, that he hadn't seen in forever, posting about the newest member of the family being born. He made a small comment on the picture which caused his phone to blow up with messages.

More than once his phone rang with face time calls that he had to hook up on his tv just to see everyone. His Mama called with his Dad then they added his brother and his wife to the call with their new little one and their older child. After they called his Mama added his Uncle and Aunt to the call and it just went down hill from there.

All of them asked how he was and what he was doing since he hadn't really spoken to them in a while. He told them about his girls and what he had been up to in the last year before confessing about the experiment to them. He knew he wasn't going to have a normal life like he use to have and he wanted his family to understand why he possibly couldn't leave the island permanently after his contract was up. Needless to say his family was angry for him and wanted to sue the park for what they did, but Owen calmed them down enough to tell them it was one mans' fault. Not the entire park.

After the confession the talking dwindled down a bit to more cheerful tones and jokes. His Mama did enquire about when they were going to see him face to face, and Owen asked if they wanted to come to the park after the opening day. He would be able to get them there on a discount if they came as a party of ten or more.

As they spoke he texted Claire about his family wanting to come see him and his girls as a favor since he was going to take care of her nephews for a month. It took a while, but he did get a text back saying that they could come for free if there were only a few of them coming. He requested tickets for his Mama, Dad, Jake (his brother), Caroline (his wife), and Jeremiah (their oldest at eleven), and since their youngest was under five little Sophia got in for free. He just had to tell his Mama they needed to pay for the plane and ferry tickets, but he did give them his employee number so they could get a discount for the ferry.

It took a while, but they finalized when they were going to arrive and that they could stay at his house since he had enough room though Jakes' kids would have to stay in their room with them. When he checked the time he was shocked to see that the afternoon had flown by and was now early evening hours. He had to bade everyone goodbye before hanging up and cleaning his mess from lunch. He checked his food in the fridge and decided that they would just pick something up before heading back to the house because of how late it would be.

Claire had messaged him to ask if he would bring her nephews up to her office when they got her so she could see them and talk to them about something. She told him she would also give him a card to use during the month they were there that was connected to her bank account.

By the time he got into his jeep it was almost time for the ferry to dock. Quickly driving away from his home he made his way over to the docks. He only had to wait a few minutes but in the distance he could see the lights of the ferry which gave him an estimated time of ten minutes for the ferry to get to the dock. In that time Owen managed to get past a level in a mobile game that he had a hard time getting past, but soon enough the ferry was there and letting its passengers off.

He stood there by his jeep until he spotted the two youngest get off. He was sure the boys were the Mitchells since the other passengers were staff for the park coming in to make sure everything was ready to opening day.

"Zach and Gray?" he asked after approaching the two. One was taller than the other and while they didn't look much alike he could tell they were related.

The taller boy looked at him with a guarded look. He watched as he placed a hand on the smaller boy and slightly pulled him behind his body before replying, "Yeah, what of it?"

"I'm Owen Grady," he said introducing himself with his crooked smile, "I'll be looking after you while you're on the island."

* * *

Waking up was a bitch, Zach decided, it was even worse when he was woken up by his over excited brother jumping on his bed. He was sure he would bruise after the brat landed on his thigh. After shooing his brother away he pulled his phone from under his pillow and saw that it was a few minutes before five in the morning. Groaning he slowly sat up and grabbed his things for a shower.

He got to relax in the shower and took his time since Gray had already taken his. He took the time to make sure every part of him was clean since he knew he would feel nasty after being on a plane then a ferry all day. It didn't help that he had to watch after his brother until he got to the park. Getting out of the shower he dried his hair, brushed his teeth, and then packed his brushed in his bag once he was in his room.

Getting dressed in comfortable, but appropriate clothes for the rides he gathered his bags and left his room. He did make sure to check and double check just to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. After placing his bags at the garage door he went to the kitchen where his mother, awake and perky like Gray, had freshly made cinnamon rolls ready to be consumed.

"I'm gonna miss your cooking. Especially these," Zach confessed as he sat down with four of said cinnamon rolls. He got a laugh and a kiss on the head for his confession as well as a glass of cold milk to drink with his rolls. It didn't take long to get finished with his breakfast and when everyone was they packed their car and left for the airport.

The ride took a good thirty minutes since it was really early and they didn't lie too far from the airport anyway. During the ride his Mom handed him a hundred and fifty dollars to get them from the airport and to the ferry, but it was also to get them something to eat in between. Zach didn't say anything about the money, but thanked her since he didn't have to spend any of his own saved up money.

Getting through security and everything at the airport was a breeze since they didn't being anything that couldn't be on the plane and soon enough they were just sitting by their gate waiting to be called.

"Now when you get off the plane I want one of you to call me, and when you get on the ferry, and when you get to the park," Karen said as she ran her hand through Grays' hair as her other hand clutched Zachs' hand.

"We will!" Gray said as he leaned into his mothers' touch.

"Promise," Zach said as he sent his mother a small smile. Honestly he was ready to get going and as much as he loved his mother he hated hiding something from her. It hurt so much to pretend to be someone he's not.

"Take pictures!" Scott said as he ruffled his youngest sons' hair before sending Zack a smile and a head nod.

"Will do," Zach said as he mimicked a soldier saluting but that just made his dad laugh and got a tiny shove from him.

Zach tried his hardest not to fall back to sleep during the time it took for their flight to get called and used the time to check his social media. He let Gray do the talking for the both of them until it was time to get on the plane. Quickly getting a hug from his dad he then went over to his mom and hugged her.

"Please talk to dad," Zach whispered softly in her ear, "I don't want to have to explain to Gray that its not his fault you guys split up." He cleared his throat before pulling away not letting his mother get a word in and hurried over to the gate where Gray waited for him. After getting everything checked they boarded the plane and settled in their seat. It was surprising to him how empty the plane was. They nearly had the whole plane to themselves with only four other passengers.

Zach told Gray not to misbehave as he pulled out his laptop and his ear buds. Their Aunt had payed for them so they could use the wifi on board. Settling in for the eight hour flight he put on a movie to pass the time as he fiddled with his phone. He did check on Gray every so often and took photos out of the planes window when they went over something he thought was cool.

From the direction they were flying Zach was able to watch the sun move across the sky and hover over the horizon by the time they had landed at the next airport. Checking the time and seeing that it was only four in the early evening he messaged his mother letting her know that they got off the plane and were now getting a late lunch. Even though they did get food on the plane they were growing boys and were hungry.

"Hey Gray," Zach said coming to a stop beside his brother after getting his bag, "Want to get some food? Maybe a souvenir? We are in Costa Rica after all and we won't be back on mainland for a month."

"Yeah!" Gray said as his eyes brightened with glee. Zach chuckled and they hurried to get something to eat at a place they could recognize. They didn't want to chance street food no matter how good it smelled. After eating they walked along the strip they were at to look at all of the items on display. They were lucky enough to go for the items that the vendors would accept american money for.

It wasn't long after paying for their stuff that Zach checked the time on his phone, which had switched over to local time, and saw that it was almost time to get on the ferry. Aunt Claire had managed to get them a flight to the airport closest to the docks so all they had to do was walk over and get on the boat.

Ushering his brother along they made it on time to get on with other adults that made Zach feel very out of place. It didn't take long after getting on the ferry for them to take off and Zach settled down for a four hour ride. Gray had also settled down beside him with his portable gaming system which made Zach feel all the more better since he didn't have to keep an eye out on him on a ferry full of adults.

Though the ride on the ferry was shorter than the actual plane ride it seemed to go on longer than being in the sky. All he had to do was stare out into the water and watched as the sun fell down beneath its horizon. He saw the sky change its colors faster than a girl changes moods, but he couldn't help but take pictures of it. It was quite beautiful.

He got plenty of pictures of the sky when the stars came out and he checked the time on his phone once again. It was just before nine o'clock and they were nearing the island they were staying on. Taking one more picture he placed his camera safely in his bag once again and shouldered it. He had to guess they had ten more minutes until they docks and he told Gray, who started to fall asleep thanks to the difference in time zones, to get his things ready to get off.

It took them all of five minutes to get their things and when they got to the top of the ferry, where they would get off, it was packed with the others that got on with them on the main land.

"Welcome to Isla Nublar. Home of Jurassic Park," a robotic womans' voice sounded out from the speakers, "Please Enjoy your stay. The ferry times are listed on our website."

Zach let out a sigh once the ferry stopped and the ramp was lowered to the concrete dock. Finally they're done traveling. Getting off of the ferry took little time as there weren't many people on it. Moving off to the side he pulled out his phone to let his mother know that they got there safely and just as he sent the text a voice spoke up.

"Zach and Gray?"

Zach looked up to see a rather tall and muscular man in front of them. Placing his hand on Gray and slightly pulled him behind him he spoke up, "Yeah, what of it?"

He watched as the mans' lips turned up in a crooked smile that made his insides twist as the sultry voice said, "I'm Owen Grady. I'll be looking after you while you're on the island."


	4. Chapter 4

Henlo Nuggies! So this is my first Jurassic Park/World fanfiction and I had happily read 'Raptor' by Chasyn which inspired this fanfiction! So please go show that fic some love, but I do hope that you like this one as well! I have decided that this is going to be more of a smut-ish fic than an action fic, but don't worry there will be some action included.

Fic Warnings: Slash, Alpha!Kink, Age Difference, Slight Underage (17), Blood, Gore, Cute Raptors!

Chapter Warning: Nudity/Voyeurism

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Jurassic Park/World it belongs to its rightful owners. I am just making this for entertainment only and I make no profit in making this.

I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to leave a review!

A/N: OMG this chapter did not want to be written. I've re-written this must have been ten times. Ugh.

Owen held his tongue as he led the two boys, after picking up the heavier of the suitcases, to the jeep. Putting the suitcase in the back he told the boys to get in the jeep before getting in himself. He did take note that Zach had gotten in the front while Grey sat in the back, and after making sure they were both buckled in he started driving to the main plaza to get them all dinner.

"So what do you want to eat?" Owen asked as he rested one arm on the side door where the window was open, "There's just about everything here."

"Is there a place to get tacos?" Grey piped up from the back as he looked out the window excitedly. They were finally in Jurassic Park and he couldn't wait to see all the dinosaurs.

"Yes there is," Owen said and turned to look at Zach for a moment before looking back to the road, "That good with you?"

Zach sighed and nodded as he rested back against the back of the seat. "Tacos are good," Zach commented before looking over at Owen. Quickly realizing he was starting to stare at the man he turned and looked out the window.

"Wanna eat there or take it back to my place?" Owen asked as he slowed the jeep down to park in front of the restaurant.

"Wait," Zach said and turned to look at him once more, "Your place?"

Owen nodded as he turned the car off as he said, "Yeah, didn't your Aunt tell you that? You both are staying with me. The hotels here are undergoing some electrical things and won't have power or a/c."

"Uh, no she didn't," Zach said before licking his lips. Staying with Owen? Well, there was going to be no complaints from him if he was going to be able to see this hot specimen of a man everyday for the next month. Shaking his head of those thoughts before he had a problem in his pants he quickly got out of the car and then helped Grey get out of it.

Going inside they were greeted to the scents of authentic mexican foods that made their mouths water.

"Buenas noches, señor Grady," came the sound of one of the waiters calling out.

"Evening, Matias," Owen said with a smile on his lips, "How many times have I told you to call me Owen?"

"Many a times, señor Grady," he said as he grabbed a pad of paper, "Here or to go?"

"To go," Owen said before asking what they wanted to eat in which Matias wrote it down. They were told it would be a minute before the food would be out and that they could sit anywhere in the waiting area.

Grey let out a small yawn as he sat down with Zach sitting beside him, "So, Mr. Grady," Grey started to say.

"Owen, please," Owen said, "the only one to call me Mr. Grady is your Aunt, Matias, and the owner of the island."

"Owen then," Grey said looking over at him with a small smile, "What do you do around here?"

Owen sent Grey a grin before announcing, "I'm the head Velociraptor Researcher, Trainer, and Wrangler."

Grey looked at Owen with wide eyes before launching into a spiel of everything he knew about Raptors. Owen was surprised that someone so young knew all of that, but he quickly assumed he found the information on the internet. That's where everyone gets their information on dinosaurs and they don't know or care if it's correct information.

He did have to correct a few things that Grey told him, but instead of kicking up a fuss Grey had soaked up the correction and began to delve deeper in questions. Grey did admit that he wasn't as knowledgeable on Raptors like he was on the T-Rex which led Owen into talking about Rexy and if he wanted to go see her one day.

"Can we go tomorrow?!" Grey asked as the food came out with Matias carrying it in a large bag.

"Maybe," Owen said before thanking Matias and led the boys outside, "Don't you want to rest and get accustomed to the time difference?"

"I do," Zach said as he climbed into the car and buckled himself in.

Grey sighed and slumped down into his seat, "Fine. I guess I can wait a day to explore," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Zach just sighed and rolled his eyes at the childish gesture, but he did have to remember that his brother was several years younger than himself. He was sure he acted the same way when he was Greys' age. He turned his head and looked out of the window as they made their way to wherever they were going. Soon enough the park where the buildings were abundant turned into endless streams of trees and hills.

'So is this the area where he's going to kill us?' Zach thought as they got further and further from civilization. As they made their way to Owens' place Gray was asking question after question and while Owen was good at answering them back the man had to admit that the kid was way too curious for his own good.

He let out an inaudible sigh as he parked the car outside of his house. The outdoor string lights were on giving the area around the wooden home a warm glow in the night. "Well," Owen said as he turned the car off, "We are here. Welcome Misters Mitchell to La Casa de Grady, your home for the next month."

He opened his door and grabbed the food while the two boys followed suit as they looked around. He walked up to the house and unlocked the doors before letting them in first. He told them where their rooms were and the guest bathroom as he emptied the bag of its contents so they could eat. He had texted Claire earlier letting her know that her nephews had made it and that he was taking them home for the night. They would have to see her the next day when they woke up since she was busy and they were jet lagged.

The three dug into their dinner after Owen grabbed drinks for them all. "Who are the dinos in the pictures?" Grey piped up as he looked around. Owen had almost forgotten about the pictures on his wall of his girls and didn't expect for the youngest to ask the question.

"Those are my girls," Owen said as he smiled and got up to grab one of the more recent pictures of the four. They were basking in the sun and taking a nap in a pile. He pointed at each of them and said their name as he showed Grey with Zach peering over to see it.

"Blue is my Beta, then there's Delta my more aggressive girl, Charlie the baby and the sweetest of the four, and then there's Echo," Owen said, "she may not be the baby, but she's treated like it. Blue really babies her."

"But Owen," Grey said as he looked at the picture before looking at him, "If Blue is the Beta, who's the Alpha?"

Owen could feel his raptor side perk up and metaphorically puff his chest out as he said, "You're looking at him!"

As he took in a deep lungful of air he smelt something sweet. Not like candy sweet, but more of a sweet apple or sweet peach a rather natural state of sweetness that seemed just right. Doing his best not to seem like he was actually sniffing for the source of the very very pleasant smell he was surprised to see the smell was coming from Zach. He knew what that particular scent was.

Zach was aroused.

Clearing his throat he stood up from his chair and began to clean up the table of their trash. He told them where the bedrooms and the bathroom were if they wanted to clean up as well as the outdoor shower at the back of the house, but he told them that he was going to use that one after he finished cleaning up and if one of them wanted to use it to be quick about it.

He watched as Zach quickly got up and grabbed his bag before heading towards the back to the bedrooms. Grey followed but not as quickly. Owen though did manage to see the bulge on the front of Zachs' pants right before the almost adult teen turned to enter the hallway.

All he could do was press his own hardness against the counter for a moment as he thought of something truly disgusting to get his boner down. Hoskins in a skimpy maid costume.

Suppressing a disgusted shudder he pulled away from the counter to set to the task of finishing the clean up. He heard the water running and figured that Grey had stepped into the guest bathroom to shower since he hadn't heard the door to the bedroom Zach was staying in open.

He quickly went to the back and gathered some sleep wear, since he couldn't sleep naked for the next month, and a towel before heading to the outdoor shower. He noticed the lights were on and the shower running, but he set his things down on the bench outside of the shower. He took a deep breath and all he could smell was Zach.

Pure, aroused, and needy Zach.

He suppressed a growl and stalked just a bit closer to the shower. The shower itself was designed to look like the tropical land it was made on. Vines, other flora, and natural rocks hid the shower away from prying eyes unless someone knew where to look. The ground to the shower was tiled and moss covered and the spout that the water came out of was made to look like rain fall.

He had built the shower himself after too many times of cleaning the house up after he trekked mud, grass, and blood through it to get cleaned after a good hunt with his girls.

He peeped through the flora a bit and what he saw made him have to hold himself back from mounting him.

Lovely, yummy looking Zach had set himself on a rock under the water with his legs splayed out and his hands on himself. Zach had one hand on his chest playing with his pinch swollen nipples and his other hand gently caressed his cock as he rubbed it up and down. Beside Zach was a bottle of what Owen could only assume was lube.

He watched as fingers slowly ran over a taunt belly and past his leaking cock only to stop near his entrance. Owen watched with baited breath as Zachs' middle finger rubbed in a circle a couple of times before pressing in quite easily.

Owen figured that Zach had either done this a lot or that he had done it recently to be that loose.

The older man licked his lips and swallowed the saliva that pooled in his throat as he watched a scene that should have been private. He listened to sweet moans whose volume barely raised above the sound of the water.

He refrained from touching himself since he knew he would make too much noise and be noticed by Zach. He also didn't want to tempt himself into actually pouncing on the teen.

He waited there and watched each back arch and toe curl as Zach pleasured himself. He got peeks of his loose hole wrapped around his fingers a few times and he just barely managed to keep himself together.

He didn't know how long time had passed before Zach was crying out and releasing all over his chest and cute belly. Owen had to bite down on his hand before he tried to go in and assist Zach in cleaning it off with his tongue.

After Zach was done he was quick to get cleaned up and left the shower without much else done.

"Fuck," Owen cursed as he stepped into the vacated shower a few minutes after Zach left. He could still smell Zach underneath the scent of shampoo and body wash. It was still that sweet scent he had smelled earlier, but it was mixed with a musky scent that was just all Zach.

Without much else Owen shed his clothes and quickly came with just a simple touch to his cock that he was quite glad no one else was around because it was embarrassing how quick the release was. Now though he couldn't get it out of his head how good their scents were mixed together.

He felt his raptor side finally calm down enough for him to shower and dry himself off enough to be comfortable to put clothes on. Walking in he saw Greys' door cracked and when he peeked in the young child was curled up under the blankets already sleep.

Deciding to not peek in on Zach, and ruining what self control he had gained in the shower, he quickly entered his room to sleep. As he drifted off he couldn't help but think that this month was going to be long.


End file.
